


Dream Weaver

by flowerfan



Series: Season 6 Reaction Fics [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: 2009, 6x12 reaction fic, Flashback, M/M, pre-klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>What happened after Kurt and Blaine almost met at the Lima Bean?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Weaver

Blaine lay awake that night after his conversation with Joe, unable to fall asleep. He really hoped his friend wasn't upset with him. Blaine ran their talk over and over in his mind, but he didn't think he had said anything unforgivable. He had been so _sure_ that his many conversations with Joe had been a preamble to Joe coming out to him, but he must have been wrong. Either that, or Joe just wasn't ready yet. Blaine sighed, flopping over yet again, shoving his arm up under his pillow and curling up on his side. Coming out had been the hardest thing he had ever done, and it was definitely worth it. He just wished he had someone to talk to about it. Someone who was out too, someone who could understood how it felt. Blaine wasn't living a lie anymore, but he was still alone.

That night, when he finally drifted off, Blaine dreamed about getting coffee at the Lima Bean. When he woke up, he couldn't remember much about the dream, just echoes of a lilting voice he didn't recognize. It stayed with him throughout the day, making him worry that he had forgotten something important, but he couldn't figure it out. Eventually he just shrugged it off. It certainly wasn't the first weird dream he'd had, and wasn't likely to be the last.

A few weeks later Blaine found himself at the Lima Bean again. He had long suspected that the coffee at Dalton was all decaf, and he had a test the next day that he really needed to stay up late and study for. Real coffee was definitely needed. The store was crowded, and Blaine tried to be patient as he waited in line with Wes and Trent. The older boy was giving them advice on an upcoming Warblers performance - something about blend and brightness - but Blaine was having trouble concentrating amidst all the chatter and noise. He could swear a group of kids in the corner were playing some kind of guessing game involving show tunes, which made him smile, but then Wes asked him a pointed question about breath support exercises and he turned his attention back to his friends.

That night the dream about the Lima Bean returned. In the morning Blaine had that same feeling of disquiet, that there was something he should know, something he was supposed to be doing. And there was that echo again. It was a voice he could almost hear, and it haunted him throughout the day, like the melody of a song he couldn't quite remember. There was a beauty to it, even though he couldn't make out the words. Blaine struggled to figure it out, even taking a nap that afternoon after his exam, hoping to get back to the dream, but it didn't work. Maybe it was just the caffeine, he thought. It always did make him jumpy.

Between one thing and another Blaine didn't go back to the Lima Bean for months. Warbler rehearsals were heating up, and it looked like he was going to get a solo. His classes were hard - much harder than when he had been in public school. Trent had formed a study group that he insisted Blaine join, even though they spent more time watching superhero movies than actually studying. Life was busy, and it didn't leave him a lot of time for day dreaming.

At one point Blaine began to wonder if Trent might be interested in him as more than a friend, but before Blaine could put his foot in his mouth again, Trent announced that he was going on a date with a Crawford Country Day girl. Blaine knew this didn't mean anything for certain, but he saw them together at a dance and they looked pretty happy. Oh well, he thought, his turn would come along someday. For now he would focus on music, and schoolwork, and his friends. Surely that was enough. Love would have to wait.

That spring a particularly nasty flu hit the boys at Dalton and Blaine spent a few days shivering in his bed, his mom bringing him cups of hot tea and boxes of tissues. On the fourth day he couldn't take it any longer, and declared that he was going out for a walk. His mom rolled her eyes at him and nixed that idea, but handed him a coat and hat, and suggested she take him out for lunch. They stopped at the Lima Bean on the way home, but by that time even Blaine had to admit that leaving his bed might not have been such a smart move. He was hunched over at a table, his head resting on his arms, when someone brushed by him, jolting him out of his daze. "Sorry about that," the dark haired girl said over her shoulder, rushing to catch up with her companion, a slim boy in a fashionable jacket and scarf who was already exiting the shop. Blaine glanced down at his sweatpants and pulled his beanie lower over his head, relieved that the boy hadn't even glanced his way.

That night he dreamed about the Lima Bean again, but whether it was due to his slightly feverish state or pure chance, it was different this time. Blaine actually remembered what happened, more or less. He was sitting at a table, having coffee with someone, but it wasn't Joe, or Wes, or even his mom. It was a boy, a boy who was maybe more than a friend. Blaine couldn't quite see his face, but he knew he was beautiful. Strangely, he had the feeling that the boy was both a Dalton student and not a Dalton student. And that voice. It was the ethereal voice from his dreams, tripping lightly over words that Blaine still couldn't make out. But he knew the boy was lonely, just like he was. The boy was biding his time, just like he was, waiting and hoping that if he were patient, if he could just hang on, something wonderful would happen.

Blaine didn't know why he could only see this boy in his dreams, why he couldn't meet him in real life. Why they couldn't be there for each other _now,_ to help each other navigate the harsh currents of life as a gay teenager in the midwest. Maybe they weren't ready yet. Maybe they didn't need each other enough yet. But Blaine told himself that if the boy with the beautiful voice could be patient, he certainly could be, too. Because Blaine got the feeling that this boy was worth waiting for.

**Author's Note:**

> Dream Weaver is a song by REO Speedwagon.


End file.
